Yuri! ! ! On Fleek
by Telemancer
Summary: Basically a bunch of goofy one-shots centered around our Yuri! On Ice ships! Nothing above T.
1. On Plane: Boredom

Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov were on their way to this year's Grand Prix. That might sound very exciting, to some people, okay, maybe _most_ people, but Viktor was bored out of his mind, and they were only an hour into the seven hour plane ride! Yuuri was on his right, peacefully reading some self help book. Viktor didn't want to disturb him, but he couldn't help himself, he was _bored_.

Viktor reached to the side and started playing with a longer piece of hair that was dangling in front of Yuuri's glasses.

"What are you doing, Viktor?" the beautiful young man questioned.

Viktor didn't respond, just continued to play with that strand of hair. Yuuri shrugged and went back to reading his book. Viktor was quite enjoying his little game, and started twisting more and more different strands of hair into little curls. He was getting a little too carried away, and now was now flicking small pieces of hair between his fingers, his boredom forgotten.

"Viktor, love, would you mind doing something else? It's pretty distracting," Yuuri asked sweetly. How could Viktor say no to that?

"Of course, Yuuri!" Viktor went back to staring out of a window of the plane.

"Hello boredom, my old friend," Viktor sighed quietly.

It didn't take long before Viktor's boredom became almost unbearable and he once again started looking for a solution.

"Yuuuuuuurrrrri," he whined."Talk to me?"

"Hm, about what?"

"Anything!"

"O-okay. Um… so this book. It's, uh, really helpful and… stuff," Yuuri hurriedly tried to start a conversation.

"Oh, do continue. What makes this book so 'helpful'?" Viktor responded eagerly.

"W-well, now that I've read it, I think I'll be able to fix our dining room table!"

"What a controversial topic for this book to take on!"

"You aren't paying attention, are you?" sighed Yuuri.

"Of course I'd like to read it when you're finished! I look forward to it!"

Yuuri rolled his eyes and went back to reading

When Viktor realized Yuuri was no longer talking about that dreadfully boring book, uh no offense, he went back to staring out the window. Maybe he could play a car game, those always entertained him when he was little. Let's see what games were there. Counting license plate states, no. I Spy, no. Counting cars, maybe he could try counting clouds. Okay then. One cloud. Two. Three - yeah, that wouldn't work. What other games were there? 20 Questions, perfect!

"Yuuri, let's play 20 Questions! Try and guess what I'm think of in 20 questions or less!"

"Sure, okay, sounds fun!"

"Amazing! You can go first!" Viktor smiled.

"Okay, I'm ready!"

"Do you love it?"

"Yes!"

"Is it me?" Viktor smirked.

"No."

"Is it a pork cutlet bowl?" Viktor sighed.

"Yep!"

Life was cruel. Viktor had no idea what to do, and the one time he had almost fallen asleep, he had ended up rapping his head against the window. He was about to lose his mind.

"Viktor, if you're bored why don't you try drawing something, that's what I always do!"

"Yuuri, you're a genius!" Viktor wrapped his savior in a giant hug, before stealing a quick kiss and grabbing some paper and a pencil. Now on to the next conundrum. What should he draw? There were the obvious choices: Yuuri, Makkachin. But he wanted to surprise Yuuri. Then inspiration struck. With newfound determination, he went to work on his drawing, making small and delicate lines to create his beautiful drawing. A fanart of Otabek x Yuri! He had grown quite fond of the ship over the past year, and when he said quite fond, he meant they were his OTP.

"Yuuri, I'm finished with my masterpiece!" Viktor wiggled excitedly.

"Is that Otabek and Yurio?" Yuuri questioned.

"Why, yes it is! Aren't our babies so beautiful and grown up?"

"You're right! It almost makes me cry!" Yuuri sniffled.

"Time passes so quickly!" Viktor started sniffling as well.

"You should send it Yurio I bet he'd like it."

"That's a great idea, He'll be so pleased!"

 _ **To Yuri Pli-SON-tsky**_

 _ **Attachment: 1 image**_

 _ **Look what I drew on the plane!**_

 **ugh don't tell me you've jumped on the bandwagon**

 _ **Don't worry, I won't keep you! You can go back to Otabek now, don't do anything I wouldn't do.**_

 **shut up old man! and coming from you that means nothing, i've walked in on you two so many times**

Very proud of his work, Viktor stretched, then went back to looking out the window. Yuuri had hardly finished reading a page when he could sense Viktor starting to get bored again. He had such a short attention span!

"You know Viktor, I think I've read enough to be able to fix our table. What do you say to watching a movie? I just downloaded Frozen onto my phone!"

"I'd love that!" Viktor responded.

Yuuri cuddled up to him and lay his head on Viktor's shoulder, happy to have saved his boyfriend's sanity.

"Yuuri," Viktor whispered. "Thank you." Yuuri didn't respond, but moved in even closer to Viktor.

Yuuri hardly made it 15 minutes into the movie before he was snoring softly. As Viktor listened to Yuuri's soft breathing in time with 'Do you want to build a snowman' he couldn't help but think maybe planes really weren't that bad. With this thought, he let himself drift off to sleep with his Katsudon.

Of course, that pro-airplane mentality didn't last very long on their flight back. Yurio did not enjoy the fanart that came out of that particular plane ride. Viktor had no idea why, obviously, all he did was model them after himself and Yuuri!


	2. With You

Today was Yuri Plisetsky's 18th birthday.

The Russian blonde woke up early, around six am, and went on a run. The morning seemed pale, washed out, like an old watercolor. As Yuri had gotten older, his flexibility that he had been known for decreased, but his strength had exploded like somebody had lit a match underneath a flame that could take out a whole forest in one go. He still wasn't muscled like Otabek, he was slim and feminine like he had always been, but he could run for hours and hours and hours. The sound of the connection of his foot and the forever unyielding ground drowned out any thoughts, anxieties, and the world around him became a smear of paint on an otherwise blank canvas.

Eighteen years old. Yuri still had a long time left in his career, enough time to break a few more records, win a few more medals, but not enough time to worry about what was ahead of him.

Eighteen years old. Otabek was this old when Yuri had truly met him, all gelled undercut, dumb fingerless gloves, leather and motorbikes, looking older and more mature than Yuri could ever hope for. He knew that present Otabek, now Otabek, 21 years old Otabek was itching to retire, the skates growing heavy and the spotlight turning him weary. But Yuri didn't want to say goodbye just yet.

Eighteen years old. So young, but so, so old in the world of ice skating. His hair was long now, longer than Viktor's used to be, and he knew that it would have to be cut soon. Yuri had been putting it off, scared that something would change, like cutting his hair signified the end of his childhood.

Eighteen years old was no longer a child.

Back at his apartment, right before he could step into the shower, his grandfather called.

They didn't really talk about anything, words feeling more like breathing into the phone. His guardian was old now, with not much time left, and they were satisfied to just know that the other was there. They talked about Otabek towards the end of the call, since his grandfather and his best friend had taken a liking to each other after Yuri had spent too long at the store buying groceries. The Russian suspected that they talked about him, but about what aspect, he didn't know.

Just as his grandfather had wished him happy birthday, promised pirozhki as soon as possible, and hung up, there was a knock on the door. It was quiet, three even raps, and Yuri yelled for Otabek to come in.

"I always tell you this!" the blonde reprimanded, hurrying to meet his friend. "You can just come in, the door is always open to you!"

"It's polite," Otabek smiled, ruffling Yuri's hair. He was still taller, but only by a few inches.

"Otabek Altin," Yuri scoffed, reaching around to shut the door. "Always the perfect fucking gentleman."

They hugged, relaxing into each other's arms like they could finally breath again.

"You stink," Otabek commented, his chin resting on top of Yuri's head. "And Happy Birthday, Yura."

"I went running," Yuri justified, pulling away from the hug and running his fingers along Otabek's jaw. "You need to shave."

He said it like it was something new, but this always happened. It was a tradition, one that bloomed out of an evening neither of them really remembered, for Otabek to shave at Yuri's house, claim that he had a better mirror, and then deny that it was just an excuse to be in each other's company, when really it was.

"But you need to shower," Otabek threw back.

"Don't play games," the blonde said. "It's our tradition."

So the pair moved to the bathroom, and Otabek began his routine. However, it was not routine when Yuri stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the shower without a care in the world, even though he was completely panicking on the inside. Otabek spent the next half an hour determinedly staring at the mirror, and _only_ the mirror.

Later, when Yuri was fully clothed, and Otabek smelled of cedar and pine, they talked silently over breakfast, a conversation of small smiles and pointed glances.

Viktor and Yuuri came over around noon, ladened with presents from all around the world. Yuuri insisted on making lunch, and the middle of the day passed with laughing and teasing and Yuri swearing. Yuri opened presents soon after, getting plushies and store bought cards and something completely unspeakable from Chris that was thrown across the room.

Viktor and Yuuri got him a kitten, a tiny black and dark brown one that mewed so quietly that Yuri's heart broke and put itself back together again in one moment.

"The shelter named her Lyudmilla," Viktor said. "It was Yuuri's idea, he picked this one out."

The kitten was handed to Yuri, and she was so small that Otabek could've held her in one hand. The kitten closed her eyes.

"Thank you," Yuri choked out, suddenly reminded of his old cat buried back at his grandfather's house. "Yuuri, thank you."

Viktor and Yuuri left soon after unpacking all of the cat supplies, leaving Yuri and Otabek alone.

"I got you a gift," Otabek began. He handed the blonde a large box, wrapped perfectly. Yuri set down the kitten on a tiger patterned throw pillow, and opened it.

"A Wii U?" Yuri asked, surprised. "What the hell?"

Otabek shrugged. "You always come over to use mine, and my place is a complete dump. Now we can use it over here."

"Wow," Yuri said, admiring the gaming system. He knew that Otabek had something else to say, it was clear on his face, and so he waited. A few minutes passed.

"It's also because I'm in love _wii u_."

Yuri stared, a red blush slowly creeping up his face.

Yuri _stared_.

And then, finally -

"Stop teasing me! Jerk!" Yuri played it off. He was joking, right? He must be.

"Sorry," Otabek said. "I should really get a life."

There was a pause.

"Luckily, we can play games on this where I have tons of lives," Otabek smirked. Yuri threw his hands into the air.

"How long have you been planning this, Otabek?"

They grinned at each other.

It took Yuri _months_ to realize that Otabek had been completely serious.


	3. Stay With Me (in marriage)

Stay With Me (in marriage)

Yuuri was a phantom, dancing around in Victor's head, a figure he could never quite catch. And damn, was he a catch.

Viktor's mind wandered as he watched Yuuri's free skate for the Grand Prix.

He was so innocent, until he took off his shirt of course.

Based on his score in the short program, and how well he was currently performing, Viktor knew this was going to be Yuuri's year. He had trained so hard, for so long! It almost had Viktor crying. Wait, who was he kidding. Viktor _was_ a mess! Though "a hot mess" as Yuuri would say.

Yuuri finished his routine and immediately turned to Viktor, smiling in a way that could shatter the sun, though not really because the sun is a ball of gas… pretty hard to shatter.

Yuuri ran up to Viktor and immediately wrapped him in a rib crushing hug, though not really because this is not a hospital fic, this is ice skating!

The two headed over to the kiss and cry area, a place that was slowly turning more literal to its name as the time went on, without breaking their hug. Everything after that seemed to pass in a blur. Yuuri accepted his first Grand Prix gold medal, crying more than any other skater in history. Viktor then proceeded to kiss both gold medals, the real one and Yuuri. What do you want to bet that if Yurio read this he'd throw up?

A thought crossed Viktor's mind as Yuuri left to go change from his costume… _Does this mean we can finally get married?_ That thought plunged Viktor into absolute panic. _Should he just start planning the wedding? What if Yuuri had forgotten? What if Yuuri was a brony?_ Viktor was about ready to pull his hair out, and his hair was very important to him. Then inspiration struck, he would just remind Yuuri, but words were boring and Viktor had a more grand idea in mind. Oh, his little katsudon would love it. Hopefully, as long as they didn't end needing the Heimlich or CPR. Scratch that, depending on the circumstances, CPR might not be _so_ bad. Viktor started plotting the demise of his bachelorhood.

Viktor and Yuuri were on their way home from the Grand Prix, feeling on top of the world and not just because they were flying in an airplane. The two were relaxing together while watching Corpse Party, which are two things that have probably never been used in the same sentence together before. Little did they know that evil was brewing on the plane, since a small child was standing up to use the restroom! As the kid walked past she looked at Viktor with a goofy grin covering her face, and could no longer restrain herself. Ripping her small plastic skull ring off her finger, she chucked it hard at Viktor, hitting him right on the nose, the tip turning even redder than usual. This, my friends, is what you would call a case of serious Grumpy McPoopyPants.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see what she was doing until it was too late!" the girl's mother apologized fervently.

Victor refused to let his ego be dented by that plastic ring.

"No, it's okay! I was just taken by surprise, that's all." Viktor smiled in his classic way.

"Jessabelle, apologize," the mother called.

The child, Jessabelle, peeked out from behind her mother.

"I'm sorry," she huffed, before sticking out her tongue.

"Jessabelle, apologize properly! Even if your OTP isn't canon, you can't go around taking it out on other people!"

"But Mooooom, they were cuddling!" Jessabelle glared at Viktor and Yuuri before dragging her finger across her throat.

"I am so sorry about her!"

Yuuri laughed.

"You know, she reminds me a little of Yurio," Yuuri observed and smiled sweetly at the child.

"Oh, are you two parents? That makes me feel a little better, knowing you understand!"

"Yurio's our son? Sure!" Viktor chimed in, "We completely get it!"

"Oh good, have a nice day then!" The young woman wandered away taking Jessabelle with her. At the last moment, Jessabelle turned around and flipped Yuuri and Viktor off...with her ring finger.

When Viktor and Yuuri arrived back in Japan, they were immediately greeted with cheers from Yuuri's close friends and family.

The triplets ran up to Yuuri.

"Show us your gold medal!"

"I promise we won't break it!"

"Or sell it on eBay, even though we'd get a ton of money!"

"Please!"

Yuuri sighed, laughing softly.

"Yeah, you can see it, but you'll have to wait until we're home."

Yuuri's mother wrapped her son in a warm hug.

"We'd better get going then! When we get home, I'm going to make you the biggest pork cutlet bowl I can!"

Everything was almost like a dream to Yuuri, although his dreams generally involved a lot more of winking Viktor. Yuuri had cried so much over the past few days that he could probably be the reason oceans are rising. But despite crying so much on the podium that he ruined Yurio's perfectly braided hair, he couldn't help the tears that pricked at his eyes at the warm welcome.

He was finally able to sit down after running around with the triplets and was happily awaiting the arrival of his pork cutlet bowl.

"You did so wonderfully, Yuuri." Viktor entered the room and rested his head on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Thanks, I finally one gold at the Grand Prix."

"And you know what that means?" Viktor whispered softly.

"Hu-?" Yuuri was interrupted by his mother bustling into the room with two pork cutlet bowls. She smiled slightly at Viktor before setting them in front of the two men.

"I'm so proud of you, now eat while it's still warm." She smiled before leaving the way she came.

Yuuri dug in, relishing in the pure and unadulterated glory of pork cutlet bowls. He couldn't help but smile as he thought back to his original Eros, his biggest love in life being katsudon.

Yuuri entangled even more of the egg in his chopsticks, but when he bit into it he heard a crunch. Eggs shouldn't crunch. Yuuri spit out the bite to find the source of that crunch. In the middle of his eggs there was something purple sticking out. He pulled apart the egg, and grabbed the anomaly.

"Viktor, there's a plastic skull ring in mine!"

"Now that you've won a gold medal, will you marry me?"

"So you only wanted to marry me if I won?" Yuuri smirked, in a way totally unlike him.

" No, it's just… last time, I-"

Yuuri snorted.

"I was finally able to fluster you!"

"You're acting very out of character, has that gold medal gone to your head?"

"As if, old man!"

"No! My sweet innocent Yuuri has gotten gold medal syndrome! He'll stop blushing all the time, he'll become a playboy and cast me aside for a younger man who doesn't have grey hair!" Viktor dramatically swooned.

Despite himself, Yuuri cracked up. "Yes Viktor, I'll marry you."

Maybe they would have to get that girl on the plane to be flower girl at their wedding.

Oh wait, that position was reserved for Yurio!


End file.
